Star Wars: Fall of The Light
by Christo12
Summary: sorry i had technical difficulties, Chater two is actually up now. I hope you enjoy, i believe you will all enjoy the story. i do not own star wars nor any of its characters.
1. The Apprentice

**Chapter 1:**

**The Apprentice**

Jurran Ruinmark was a human child living on the streets of Nar Shada with his parents. He had lived on the smugglers moon his entire life, and hated every bit of it. Ever day he watched his father would go out and do vile deeds for some up and coming hutt, which keft him without a father most of the time. This left the poor boy feeling deprived and lonely as he was left to fend for himself and his depressed mother.

Whenever Jurran did see his father home it was only for a couple days. It was the same thing everytime. His father promised it was his last job and he would be home for good, his mother would seem happy then there would be a knock at the door. It was always one of Jabbas men, his father would order his wife and young Jurran into another room. Jurran loved to hide by the hallway and listen in on his father visitors.

THey would always start out speaking about the hutt, always they said," The Great Jabba this," or "Hail Jabba." Jurran hated that name more than anything else in the world. He believed it was he who split up his family. The visitor would stay only for a few moments, hand his dad a datapad then move on. Each time his father would read the datapad then pack his things and leave. He was watching that same thing as the rodian visitor handed his father the small black piece of plastic.

His father switched it on and, Boom! Red blood and guts went flying and painted the walls. The boy just stared for a few minutes. He took in the scene, secretly vowing to end the huts life one day. A few moments passed and the boy stood up and went back to his room as if it were just any other day.

The next day Jurran and his mother were on the streets. Apparently the hutt had been paying there rent, when he terminated his father. This left his mother no choice but to beg and offer herself for money. It wasn't long until his mother stopped coming home to the empty storage bin they called home.

It only took a few months for Jurran to find away to take care of himself. He would walk in the crowds and every now and then bump into a passing patron, at that time he would pick their pocket of what credits they contained. He could do it blindly if he wanted too, it was if some extra sense was guiding him to the best chance. At that time he wrote it off as experience and survival instinct.

It was this day that he bumped into a particularly wealthy looking man. He wore a stylish black tunic and a brown cloak. His hair was black and slightly graying. A perfect target, though Jurran's extra sense seemed to tell him to forgo this man. He shook his head, this man was obviously wealthy. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he walked straight into the man.

After a few mumbled apologies the boy headed off, smiling for he knew he just hit the big time. He had just turned the corner when he hit a solid figure. Jurran went sprawling on the ground, losing his credits. He quickly stood to collect them when he heard the figure chuckle. He was about to let whoever it was have it when he looked up.

His jaw dropped in surprise, it was the man he had just picked pocketed, he instantly turned to run. He found himself going nowhere. It was as if he were floating a good foot off the ground. The confused boy looked down and found that he really was floating. He gasped as he stopped moving his feet.

"I see your mind works fast young one," The man said in a kindly and commanding voice. He felt himself turn towards the man. "If I put you down do you promise to not run? I will not harm you; if that was my intention you would already be dead." The boy gawked at the man as he bowed his head. At the same time he spotted a metal cylinder attached to the man's built.

The boy gasped, the man had a lightsaber! Jurran felt his feet touch the ground again. He looked up at the man's smiling face and asked hesitantly, "Are you a Jedi?" The man only nodded his head as he grabbed Jurrans hand. He just starred the whole time as he followed the man to his starship and his destiny.

The man had introduced himself as Jedi Knight Dooku once they were on his ship and sitting in the bridge. Dooku had told the young boy how he had just finished his mission and was returning to his ship when he felt a pull from the force to take his unusual path down the main walkway. It was here that he ran into Jurran, after that he asked him to hold out his finger. Dooku pricked his finger and put the blood in a machine. He smiled at the young lad and turned to a robot ordering him to Courescent.

That was thirteen years ago, now the young boy was a young adult and Dookus padawan. They were just departing from their most recent mission, he decided to meditate on the last conversation he had with his master on the bridge of the ship and went straight to his quarters. Master Sifodius had asked Dooku to go to the Kamino system and negotiate a clone army. He also supplied the man to be cloned; it was a bounty hunter known as Jango Fett. Dooku accepted the mission as he always did, without a single question.

At first Jurran was adamant about the mission, until he found that the army would be clones of a ruthless bounty hunter. He asked Dooku why they would put the fate of the republic in the hands of a criminal. Dooku simply answered," Prejudice is not the jedi way my young padawan. The bounty hunter is a natural in all combats. People say that it came naturally to him, as if he had already known it. Some even believe he is a descendent of the legendary Mandalorians."Jurrans calm master then turned serious," Besides we have altered the clones slightly. They will not be the single minded man he is."

That was how his master left the conversation. Though his words made since, Jurran still had the nagging feeling that nothing good could come from such an arrangement. Still who was he to question The Jedi Masters? "We are now breaking atmosphere."The intercom beeped with a droids voice. Jurran quickly threw on his brown over robes and headed to the bridge.

It was normal protocol for Jurran to meet his master at the bridge upon entering a planet and landing, he was also to be there when they left a planets orbit. Jurran had not noticed the length of time he was meditating. He often became lost in his meditations, but the trip from Kamino to Courescant was several standard days long.

Jurran shook his head clear as he walked to the door, pausing as he saw his reflection in his wall mirror. He noticed that he was starting to look more like an adult and less like a juvenile. His face was naturally pale; he had solid jet black hair which he kept in a pony tail. His face was flawless and smooth except for his goatee which hung in a point from his chin.

He wore similar robes as his masters, with the exception of his cloak being a dark grey and silver wrist cuffs. What stuck out the most in the young jedi was his presence. Whatever his mood it seemed that it effected others in the room as well. When he was younger was unable to control his emotions his fellow pupils seemed to imitate his same feelings. When he was mad so were they, when he was happy they all smiled and when he was sad everyone seemed to be in a depressed mood

He knew it was the particular way the force worked within him. Still he kept it a secret, for he knew the jedi would wonder about such a thing. Sighing he turned his attention back to the task at hand. He pressed his hand against the scanner and the door flew open. Stepping out into the long sterile white hallway he absent mindedly turned left.

He had walked this path many times before and had every little turn memorized. He was on the Third to bottom floor, the bridge was on the top. At the end of the hallway was the turbo lift that would carry him to his master. He reached the lift which, as always, flanked by two droids. Stepping in he spoke his destination," Bridge!" he then heard a ding and off they went.

Ding! The turbo lift stopped and Jurran exited. On both sides of the door were two more droids. Ignoring them he walked straight ahead where the doors to the bridge lay. The swooshed open and Jurran entered. He saw his master standing amid the deck. He had changed little threw the years. Now his hair was salt and pepper, but he still stood with majesty and dignity.

He truly was lucky to be apprentice to Dooku. Dooku was the offspring of a very wealthy family. He started his training at seven, by then he was already well versed in politics and had an advanced education. Apparently his induction into the jedi was a political trade. A famous Jedi knight had found the young man and made a deal with his parents to allow him to be trained as a jedi.

It wasn't until he reached Couracant that the young Dooku found it wasn't just any Jedi knight that procured him, but the famous Jedi Master Yoda. At the time seven was too high aged to be trained, most jedi then were aristocrats though and followed rules from a time when the sith lived freely in the galaxy and they had to be careful in case there were any spies. Knowing only peace these Jedi stood hard against Yoda for betraying tradition.

It wasn't until Yoda reminded them that his master was one of those that started such a tradition that they allowed Dooku to be trained. This happened nearly one hundred years ago, now Dooku was on the verge of becoming a Master himself. Jurran was truly privileged to be under the tutelage of someone like Dooku.

He noticed the bridge was filled with droids. Jurran could never understand his wise master's love of droids. He would gladly trade a sterile computer that carried sixteen different blasters for a thinking bothan who knew a blaster any day. He had just finished the thought when he heard Dooku call him. "Come, my young padawan. It is important that you know the procedures to land in planets like Courescent."

His master used the same line every time they entered and exited a planet, with the exception of the name of course. Jurran as always smiled and said, "Of course Master." Dooku smiled with pleasure. He was wearing his usual black suit with the official brown robes of the jedi. His long salt and peppered hair was tied back in a pony tail; his beard was neatly trimmed as always."Now when we arrive Master Sifodias will meet us on the landing pad. I will go with him to the jedi council. Meantime I have a small mission for you."

Jurrans brow furrowed in curiosity," Yes master. What is this mission?" Dookus smile broadened. He waved his hand and switched off the active intercom. His face then turned serious, as he crossed his arms. Dooku used this gesture whenever he was dead serious about something. It meant Jurran was to tell no one of this mission, the padawan nodded his head ready to accept his masters' mission.

"When we land we will be met by not only Sifodias but also a young senator from Nabboo. His name is Senator Palpatine, I have my suspicions for this man rose from a mere assistant to senator quite quickly, but that isn't all its the way he reached it." Dooku said with an air of animosity," His predecessor met an untimely demise." Jurrans brow twitched," You mean Murder?" Dooku bowed his knowingly.

"I have arranged for you to meet with this senator. I wish you to befriend him and it is your mission while whenever we are here to be in his company and see if he was involved in this whole murder thing." Again Jurran bowed his acknowledgement."Good, I'm glad to see you so eager. Is something troubling you my young padawan? I sense much duress in you." Jurran folded his hands. He had to choose his words wisely in order to convene his meaning in full.

"I am disturbed master."Dooku arched a brow at his padawans response. Jurran knew why that was; Dooku was a single minded acolyte, whatever the jedi told him was the truth no matter what. He believed the masters incorruptible, especialy Yoda and Siffodias. Jurran knew otherwise, he understood the force. The force is a living breathing universal being filled with power, it is said that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Not just that but he believed as all jedis it was meant for the light, but he also understood every light casts a shadow. The darkside of the force was just as potent as the light. Every jedi knows the pressure of power, only the strongest willed can truly succeed in being a jedi as they grew in power. That was why Jurran believed the jedi had so many masters and not to blindly trust even the Jedi Council.

Still he knew that even jedi masters were not beyond corruption."You see master," Jurran continued, "Is not every being in the force touched by it in another way? And if so then how can we clone so many copies of one man? Wouldn't the force eventually fad in them" Dookus face instantly softened. It wasn't very often that he removed the emotionless mask he wore. The jedi clasped Juran on the shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"We truly do not understand the force. Even with all our training and meditation we don't know truly what it is or why it does what it does. Will the force fade from these clones? Possibly, but they can grow stronger too. You see we can't always predict what direction the force will take" then Dooku really surprised him, a smile actually crossed his face. Not one of his political ones but a genuine smile. He then removed the hand from his padawans shoulder and walked by him without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quigon

The charter ship Bastila entered the atmosphere without a hitch, and was heading for the landing pad at the Jedi enclave. Here sat Quigon Jin, jedi appointed body guard to Senator Palpatine . He was given the mission with his jedi friend Shaak Ti. The council had ordered jedi to protect the senator due to a rumor of a bounty hunters attempt on the man's life. Though the senator had formidable guards of his own and the council deemed the situation to dangers for regular body guards.

On top of that Dooku would be joining them. They were to wait for the jedi to disembark from the ship and ensure the senator's safety until the bounty hunter was captured. Quigon did notice two other visitors upon the platform which helped support other rumors he had heard, both Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Sifo-Dyas were present. Quigon had a feeling there was going to be a change in plans

Still who was Quigon to question the decision of the Masters for they often had more information than they allotted the other Jedi to know. Instead of dwelling on his wonderings he just stood prostrate awaiting the arrival of Dooku and his padawaon. As he waited he surveyed his surroundings, Palpatine was flanked by his personal Naboo guards while he was bent over conversing with Master Sifodious. Mace Windu was watching as the Bastila came into view and Shaak Ti seemed to be in a meditative state.

He turned his attention from the others; Quigosn's thoughts took a different direction. He was thinking about an event that occurred earlier in the day. Quigon was on his way to meet up with Sifodious when he came across a youngling in the enclaves archives. He noticed this particular human because it was the hour in which the younglings were permitted a break from their studies. This young man was the only youngling still studying in the archives.

He wore his hair in the short hair with braid as was proper for human boys, a long brown robe and under he wore the traditional tunic of a native from Tatooine, Quigon approached the young man with a smile. "I didn't know the jedi were almost wiped out before master." the youngling turned to Quigon before he was a few feet from the boy," I dont see how it is possible for anyone to wipe out the jedi." Quigon looked into the younglings eyes he saw not only curiosity but extreme intelligence as well.

The jedi master pulled out a seat and sat next to the boy. Smiling he picked up the holocron the boy was studying. It was the tale of the exile, and how three sith lords wiped out all the jedi save one." Ah you are reading up on the exile."Quigon stated as he then took in acount the other holocrons and datapads the youngling had. All of them were on the Sith, a peculiar topic for a youngling to be studying. "As I could see you have noticed there have been many times the jedi were on the brink of extinction." Quigon commented.

The youngling nodded his answer."Well sometimes when there is peace for too long it is easy to lull into a sense of security, such as your belief of a jedi's invulnerability. In a sense we become stagnant." Quigon answered. The child's eyes gleamed now as he smiled and scavenged through the stacks of datapads and holocrons. He found his prize and turned to the Jedi Knight next to him. "That is what I concluded master-" just then the boys eyes got wide.

With quick reflexes he jumped up and bowed his head," I am terribly sorry for my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am obi-wan kenobi a padawan learner" The boy said ashamed Quigon smiled as he layed his hand on the young man's shoulder guiding him back to his seat,"No apology needed my young friend for I too did not introduce m self. I am Quigon-Jin, now please continue. I am most curious as to what u have to say." the boy nodded and quickly turned serious. He handed a datapad to the Jedi knight.

Quigon smiled as he took the datapad. He looked it over; it was a detailing of the last jedi war, where the jedi put to rest the brotherhood of darkness. It was short and to the point and one of the only records from that period since many jedi died and others were too busy rebuilding to make a great chronicling. It was around two thousand years ago, he couldn't see the padawans point.

Quigon looked at little Obi-wan curiously. As if reading his mind Obi-wan spoke out," You see that was the last time a sith was recorded being seen. Throughout history there has been no period that the darkside has not reared its head for such a time. Everywhere there is talk of jedi turning, even weak ones, which were put down. But now two thousand years pass and not one dark jedi is mentioned."

Quigons brow furrowed, this boy is on to something. He then looked over the datapads the youngling had already picked out. There was absolutely nothing on The Sith for the last two thousand years. Strange, because Quigon remembered stories Yoda had told him during his training. He mentioned how at the time of the last Jedi War how Master Hoth led the fifty jedi into a known trap where he and the jedi died along with the brotherhood of darkness.

What was strange is that Yoda also mentioned a sole Sith Lord escaping, a human named Darth Bane, if he recalled correctly. Except there was nothing in here that mentioned his name. Though it was indeed a puzzle it was not relevant to his situation therefore he turned to young Obi-Wan."I am sorry i cannot study this further with you, I have pressing matters to attend to. Perhaps we shall meet again soon I would very much like to discuss a few things with you." Quigon said as he stood collecting his robes.

The boy stood as well, he put his right arm over his chest and bowed."I understand Master Quigon. May the force be with you." smiling Quigon bowed back, "And you too my young friend." He then turned and left. It was this boy's enthusiasm and intelligence that drew Quigon. Though most of the jedi believed destiny was non-existent and the force flowed as it will. He believed that something's were more than coincidence. He highly believed in destiny, and he believed he could sense such forces around certain events and living beings.

When ever he was around people like Yoda, Dooku, and a select few he had this weird feeling. It was as if the force was tugging at his insides and made his heart quicken a bit. He had the same feeling with the boy. Truly there was something special here. Still he had no time for a padawan at the moment, but perhaps in the near future? Who knows what might come up?

The Bastila was touching down on the landing pad when Jurran left the bridge. He was heading toward the loading ramp. There he knew Dooku was already waiting for him. He went back to the turbo lift and with a voice command sent it to the loading deck. It took a few seconds for the lift to reach the bottom level of the ship.

He then stepped out and in front of him were two large blast doors. This was the entrance to the loading bay and the only exit from the ship. Jurran sensed Dooku''s presence just behind the door he also counted four armed droids. It's true droids are untouched by the force so technically the padawan couldn't sense the droids as he did his master. He had developed a new way to find the droids during his days on his masters' ship.

During his meditations he could sense the life of the galaxy around him, even his master. What he noticed eventually was even the ship had a little life in it. The air and fuel both had a sense of the force. What he noticed was there were places the force didn't touch at all. Even though droids were untouched by the force he knew they were there because of the absence of the force.

He stepped through the doors and greeted his master once again. Dooku bowed, Juran knew his time with his master was short now. For it was common knowledge that once Dooku came back to couracent he was to be inducted as a Jedi master. Though Jedi masters did have padawans from time to time, Jurran knew that dooku wouldn't be able to give him his full attention.

Dooku had stated more than once in the last few years that there was little else he could teach Jurran and the only thing holding him back from taking the trials was himself. That was truth enough, Jurran knew he had enough control of the force to be a Jedi Knight, but he always found himself in a tough spot on missions where Dooku had to save his life more than a couple times.

Jurran sighed and looked around the deck, this could be the last time he saw The Bastila. Jedi masters rarely took missions, leaving it to the eager Jedi Knights ready to prove themselves and join the rank of master. That rarely happened; there are hundreds of jedi and only a handful of Jedi Masters. Yoda, Sifodias, Mace Windu, and soon to be Dooku were the only ones Juran had ever formally met. When he was brought before the council for training they were the only ones there at the time.

One day Jurran wished to be on The Council, but he had a long way to go before that was even possible. The hydrolics hissed as the ship touched down."Sir, we have landed safely." A droids voice buzzed of the intercom. Another hiss of hydrolics and the ramp opened. Jurran disliked how dependent the galaxy was upon machines, his master especially so. If one thing malfunctioned it could ruin the republic, and effect the entire galaxy. Still the galaxy moved on there is no changing the now. Perhaps one day things could be different. If I don't become a master I would like to retire and a planet where there were no machines, Jurgan thought happily.

"Ah, Master Windu!" Dooku exclaimed jubiantly, the other quickly grasped hands with the older jedi. It was well known to Jurran that Dooku and Mace Windu have been good friends for some time."It is good to see you back my friend." Windu remarked," We have great need of you in the council chambers. Things are changing." Windu winked.

Sifo-Dyas cleared his throat as he walked towards the senior Jedi. He was young to be a part of the council. He was Human and had long wavy brown hair. He was powerfully builty with a beard uon his face. His face was narrow and pointed with a long nose. He seemed too pail for a Jedi master. Also apart from all the other Masters, even Dooku, he wore a pure black cloak.

It was said sifodious was one of the most powerful of the master second only to yoda in saber skill and as powerfull as Mace Windu, a force to be reckoned with to be sure. Still Jurran sized him up as he did everyone, a habbitt he picked up as a child, juran found many flaws. For a Jedi he Sifodious is boastfull and arrogant. That could be a bad combo in a aber duel.

That may be the case Jurran was still pretty sure the master would make quick work of him."I am sorry for the reunion, but we need to escort pal-" Dooku cut him off."Master Yoda had already sent me a message on the urgency of this meeting and has agreed to send my padawan an two jedi knights with the senator. He assured that the senator would be under adaquet protection." Sif-Diyas seemed a little dumb struck. He quickly regained his composure and waved his fellow jedi by.

As Dooku left he looked back at Jurran and nodded. He knew his mission, and he would do it well. He ordered the droids to close up the ship. Of course they did it with out a second thought. Jurran then went to the senators party where a human male and female Togruta Jedi were waiting as well. Jurran bowed to the seniors."I am Juran Ruinmark. Master Dookus Padawan." The other two bowed back."I am Qui-gon Jin and this is Shaak Ti." The Human Jedi replied," We were told you would be joining us on this mission."

Jurran nodded his acceptance. Quigon then turned to the senator,"You may go ahead senator. We will be with you, though you will not see us." Quigon turned to leave. When he reached his two jedi companions Palpatine spoke up."I am sorry if I am intruding Master Jedi. But if a bounty hunter were after me and he would definetly believe we had some idea of him. Then the absence of a Jedi would spook him." Palpatine folded his arms."In fact I know we want to avoid my untimely demise, but a higher objective would be to catch him. Would it not?"

Quigon scrunched his face in thought. He then smiled and turned to the senator."You are right senator. That would be a wise idea. Therefore we shall send young Jurran here with you." Just then both Shaak Ti and Quigon lept up onto a tower and out of sight.J urran walked over to the senator,"They seem a bit of a show off." The padawan stated bluntly. He then turned and bowed while extending his hand."I am Juran Ruinmark padawan of Master Dooku." Palpatine smiled and grasped the young jedis hand."And I am senator Palpatine of Naboo. It seems for a padawan you are quite observant."

Juran nodded his head as they turned to walked away."I try to use all the tools available to me. A good jedi takes advantage of every situation. You never know what might happen next."

"You seem to have the wisdom of a Jedi master. How is it that your still a padawan?" Palpatine asked with a serious look.

"I feel unprepared for the trials. During my Missions with my master I seem to need him a lot." Juran replied.

"I see, it sounds as if you don't believe in yourself."

"I feel as if something is still missing. I can't move on yet."

"Well you must-" Palpatine was tackled as a blaster struck one of his body gaurds.

Juran flicked on his saber with a hiss and a purple glow. He then took guard in front of the senator, his two gaurds flanking the jedi. Jurran was just reaching out with his force sense wheh he heard the buzz of two lightsabers and a scream. Jurran quickly found the source, he turned to see Quigon descending a building with a body over his shoulder, Shaak Ti was close walked up to the party and motioned for them to fallow. Shaak Ti was close behind carrying an unconcous Twi'lek female. Quigon scooped up the uncouncous body gaurd and led the small party away. There was no time to determine the condition of the guard they had to get the Senator to safety. Jurran felt especialy urgent to leave the area. It was as if an overwhelming feeling engulfed him, no matter what palpatine must survive.

In the next few minutes they were in the relative safety of the naboo embassy. Shaak Ti took the fallen guard to the medical bay, Palpatine was ecorted to his quarters and both Juran and Quigon headed back to the enclave with the bounty hunter. Quigon cautioned Jurran to keep quiet as they entered the hovercraft Palpatine had arranged for them. In the next second they zoomed from the embassy.


End file.
